The invention relates to a storing lid for covering a signal transmission port of an electronic device, and particularly to a storing lid structure that prevents contamination of the signal transmission port by fending off dust or external objects when not in use, and that may be stored in the housing of the electronic device when the signal transmission port is in use.
Many electronic devices have signal transmission ports to connect external cables and transmit data to other electronic devices. The housing of the electronic devices must have openings corresponding to the signal transmission ports to facilitate external connection. However before the electronic devices are connected, the signal transmission ports are exposed and often contaminated by dust or external objects. This could result in a poor connection or even dysfunction of the signal transmission port.
Recently, a movable lid to cover the opening of the housing of the electronic devices has been designed. The lid may cover the opening when the electronic device is not connected externally, and can prevent the signal transmission port from being contaminated by dust or external objects. When the electronic device is connected, the lid is removed and stored in another location. However, such a design and arrangement often results in loss of the lid.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a storing lid for electronic devices so that the signal transmission port may be covered when not in use to prevent contamination from dust or external objects, and be opened when in use and stored at a selected location without being lost.
The storing lid for electronic devices of the invention aims to cover the signal transmission port. It includes a housing and a lid. The housing has an opening corresponding to the signal transmission port of the electronic device. The lid is movably located on the housing, and has a first position and a second position. When the signal transmission port is not in use, the lid is at the first position to cover the opening and prevent contamination from dust or external objects. When the signal transmission port is in use, the lid is at the second position and stored on one side of the opening to avoid being lost.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.